Akemi
|imagegroup = |officialillustrator = Linh Ari, Nami and BulgeunK |otherillustrator = |gender = Female |officialjapname = |officialromajiname = |officialengname = |officialnameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 24|birthmonth = 07|birthyear = |birthref = Her YT username |status = Active |years = 2008-present |YTusername = akemi2407 |YTchannel = |BBuserspace = |NNDuserpage = 14717706 |mylist1 = 17679054 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = |mylist2info = |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co1402464 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Len, Kaen |otheractivity = Art |country = Vietnam |YTusername2 = akemi24o7 |YT2info = anime / jpop / eng}} Akemi is an / YouTube singer who is Vietnamese-born and currently residing in the U.K. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects *Founder of Penguin★Beat *Member of Elysion Voices *CB member of King★Penguins (VOCA★FUSION Chorus Battle) *CB member of ♣♦♠ (Trump) (VocaFX Chorus Battle) *CB member of H4VEN (Uniquely You Chorus Battle) *CB member of Bijin Kakumei (美人革命) (Acoustic Duet Battle) List of Covered Songs feat. Youtube Chorus (2010.06.07) # "Adolescence" feat. Akemi and Len (2010.06.12) # "THUNDERBIRD" (2010.06.20) # "you" (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) (2010.06.21) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" ((Servant of Evil) (2010.07.14) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" (Coward Montblanc) feat. Cherysh, Koko, Konbini, Mii, Iro, Akemi, Noki, Loren and Kumba (2010.07.24) # "Himitsu ~Kuro no Chikai~" (Secret ~Black Oath~) (2010.07.29) # "For good" (Wicked) (2010.08.18) # "Soar" (2010.08.27) # "Lily Lily ★ Burning night" (2010.09.04) # "Tsumugi Uta" (Spinning Song) (2010.09.16) # "Tako Luka ★ Night fever" (2010.09.19) # "Lily Lily ★ Burning night" feat. Penguin Beat (2010.09.21) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" (2010.10.12) # "Toki no Jewel Box" feat. Penguin Beat (2010.11.11) # "flowin' -Ukigumo-" (flowin' ~Drifting Clouds~) feat. Akemi and Len (2010.12.11) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2010.12.19) # "Alice Human Sacrifice" feat. Akemi, Amika, Dai, Len, Rith, Sun, Yami and Yui (2010.12.30) # "VOiCE" (2011.02.27) # "Nakimushi kareshi" feat. Akemi and Len (2011.03.17) # "Yumezakura" -Rin part duet ready- (2011.03.26) # "The Only Place" feat. Akemi and Len (2011.04.04) # "Proof of Life (2011.04.10) # "Suki Kirai" (Like, Dislike) -Len part duet ready- (2011.04.21) # "Mozaik Role" (2011.05.02) # "Heartful Sequence" (2011.05.20) # "Magnet" feat. Akemi and Joji (2011.05.21) # "Bokura no Uta" (2011.05.30) # "Karakuri Burst" feat. Akemi and Kurai (2011.06.03) # "Magnet" feat. Akemi and Len (2011.06.05) # "From Y to Y" feat. Akemi and Kaen (2011.06.07) # "Kimi ga Ireba" (Detective Conan song) (2011.06.18) # "Feng Zheng Yu Feng" (Kite And Wind; TWINS song) (2011.06.22) # "Stardust Utopia" feat. Zessei Bijin!, ehmz and Akemi (2011.06.25) # "Another: Romeo to Cinderella" (2011.08.06) # "Another: Shiroi Yuki no Princess wa" (2011.08.16) # "Mase Renka" (2011.08.19) # "Time After Time ~Hana Mau Machi de~" (Detective Conan) (2011.08.26) # "Dolls" feat. Rith, Len, Yui, Akemi and Polka (2011.09.05) # "Rinascita -hajimari no uta-" feat. Akemi and Yononeyu (2011.09.13) # "Tori no Uta" (Bird's Song) feat. Zessei Bijin!, XJ_90 and Akemi (2011.09.17) # "Kimi no Maboroshi" (Your Illusion) (2011.09.30) # "Nisoku Hokou" with Elysion Voices (2011.10.09) # "Nenchakukei Danshi no 15nen Nechinechi" (2011.10.16) # "progress" (2011.10.22) # "Lion" -Sheryl part duet ready- (2011.10.31) # "Hakaokuri no Uta" (2011.11.05) # "Synchronicity 1 - Kimi wo Sagasu Sora" (2011.11.14) # "Jester" (2011.12.04) # "evotion~for beloved one~" feat. Minnie, Momo, Moonlight, Akemi, Akua, Coda, Becki, Michi, Rakkun, Miken, Coco, Vaire, Ada, Joey, Michy, Flores, Rixie, Garrick and Anatsu (2011.12.09) # "Hitorikiri no Merry Day" feat. Penguin Beat (2011.12.23) # "Tower" (2012.01.11) # "step to you" feat. Ke-ki, Nao, REI, Kurai, Michi, Eyes, anz*w, Kaen, Yanovi, Yuri, SUDDI, Hokaru, Akemi, c h i e, Minnie, Yue, Himuro, Apol, Kenta and Eeakon (2012.01.17) # "Scissorhands" with King Penguins (2012.01.22) # "Mr.Music" -Len ver.- feat. Ink, Sleepy, Aika, Suki, Akemi, Raikyo and Kurai (2012.01.31) # "Perfect Crime" feat. Akemi and Len (2012.02.20) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" -Len part duet ready- (2012.02.23) # "Risky Game" (2012.04.12) # "Eternal snow" feat. Elysion Voices (2012.04.13) # "pray for" feat. Akemi, Kaen and Kurai (2012.05.11) # "Double Eyes" (2012.05.17) # "Mozaik Role" feat. Akemi and daimaiju (2012.06.24) # "Senbonzakura " -Piano Arrange- (2012.08.18) # "Es ~dirty aspiration~" (2012.09.14) # "realize." (2012.10.24) # "Catastrophe" feat. Akemi and Nyankoz (2012.11.30) # "Juvenile" (2012.12.22) # "Dumb ways to die" (2012.12.26) # "Drug and drop" feat. Akemi, Ariah, Char, Joakkar, Joji, Carette, Kura and mong (2013.03.06) # "Come clean" with Trump Chorus (2013.04.19) # "Twinkle" feat. Akemi, Aki, Beato, Kaen, Karin, Laurell, Len, MissP, Sebo, Skylark and Sun (2013.05.17) # "Deadline Circus" (2013.05.21) # "BurNing HeaRt" feat. Trump Chorus (2013.06.17) # "Contrail" feat. Akemi, Chesu, Ciel*, Eva, Luna and Mari (2013.06.26) # "Wanderlast" (2013.08.08) # "Choose me" feat. Akemi, Kaen and Denny (2013.03.13) # "Glow" (2014.04.20) # "Haru no Hate" (2014.05.12) # "Secret base ~Kimi ga Kureta Mono~" with Penguin Beat (2014.06.14) # "Love Doll" (2014.06.24) # "Mousou Sketch" feat. Penguin Beat (2014.07.14) # "Kimi he no Uso" (2015.04.03) # "chao!" feat. H4VEN (2015.04.06) # "Last Minute" (2015.04.24) # "Kuchuu Aquarium" feat. Penguin Beat (2015.05.04) # "Ima Suki ni Naru" (Right Now I'm Falling in Love) (2015.05.07) # "Ima suki ni naru" -triangle story- (2015.05.08) # "Yaruki ga denai" feat. H4VEN (2015.05.08) # "Renai Saiban" feat. Cafe Royale (2015.06.15) # "Summertime record" feat. H4VEN (2015.07.26) # "Sarishinohara" feat. Akemi and Negi (2015.08.18) # "Start:Dash!!" feat. Len, j.am, Akinaki, Kimunyu, Akemi, Sia, Una, Chiika and Reion (2015.08.24) # "Sayoko" feat. Akemi and Negi (2015.11.03) # "Rasen na Watashi" -Acoustic ver.- (2015.11.18) # "Connecting" ♬ Past to Future feat. Aki, Sota, tomo, Akemi, Lost, Meru, Tekira and negi (2015.11.28) # "Pierrot" feat. Akemi and Negi (2015.12.11) # "Onaji Hanashi" feat. Akemi and GLAIVE (2016.02.13) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou" feat. Akemi and Kaen (2016.03.13) # "Soleil" (2016.05.07) # "Neri no Hoshizora" (Neri's Starry Sky) (2016.05.13) }} Gallery |Akemi-Connecting-1.png|Akemi as seen in her collab cover of "Connecting ♬ Past to Future" Illust. by Linh Ari, Nami and BulgeunK |glaive x Akemi - onaji hanashi.png|glaive (left) and Akemi (right) as seen in her collab cover of "Onaji Hanashi" Illust. by herself |Akemi.png|Akemi as seen in her cover of "Rasen na Watashi -Acoustic ver.-" }} Trivia *She speaks and writes English, Vietnamese, Japanese, Cantonese, and Mandarin *She cosplays at conventions External Links * Twitter * Piapro * Soundcloud * DeviantArt * Pixiv * Ask.fm * instagram * Tumblr